five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby 5
'Introductio'n Baby 5 is the alias of a member of the Happo Navy who is married to Sai, the Happo Navy's 13th leader. She is a former servant and assassin of the Donquixote Pirates serving as an officer in the Pica Army. Her real name has not been revealed. 'Personality' 'History (One Piece manga)' Baby 5 was born to a poor family who saw her as useless and thus her mother abandoned her in the mountains, saying that she was useless this made Baby develop personality flaw of always wanting to be useful to other no matter what. At some point later she joined the Donquixote Pirates. At age 8 she and the rest of crew were currently stationed Spider miles. One day a boy around the same age called Trafalgar D. Water Law approached Doflamingo's crew with the resolution to kill as many people as he could in the three years he had left to live. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' At some point before the war Baby was Kidnapped from the Happo Navy and brought before to Konton to be indoctrinated to fight for the Conquers Coalition. She was then Stationed in Magnolia with her former crewmate Buffalo from the Donquixote Pirates. 'Magnolia Arc' Baby 5 was one of the first officers in coalition to confront the 2nd Division using her Devil Fruit powers Missile Girl Technique to take out a few soldiers. She encountered her fiancé Don Sai from the Happo Navy although part of her didn't want to attack him sadly because of Konton's Indoctrinating technique she had little choice and attack Gatling Gun. Sai not wanting to hurt her was helped by Lisa Yadomaru who took over the fight allowing Sai to move head with rest of the Division. Baby 5 then engaged Lisa in combat. A little later Baby 5 morphed her arm into a Cutlass while crying much to Lisa's annoyance. 'Relationships' 'Alliance' Don Sai 'Lisa Yadomaru' 'Coalition' Buffalo 'Powers and Abilities' 'Devil Fruit' Arms-Arms Fruit: Baby 5 ate the Arms-Arms Fruit which granted her the ability to change any part or her body to weapns of her choosing. While transformed into a weapon, the user does not take any damage inflicted as a result of the weapon's impact, such as detonating while in the state of an explosive. If the user's body is broken apart as a result of the weapon's intended effects, the pieces can easily reform into the user's full body, undamaged, akin to a Logia. However unlike a logia any human part can still be damaged. *'Buki-morphose' (武器変貌（ブキモルフォーゼ） Bukimorufōze?, literally meaning "Weapon Metamorphose"): Baby 5 transforms part of her body into the weapon that she wants to be. **'Espada Girl' (剣女（エスパーダ・ガール） Esupāda Gāru?, literally meaning "Sword Girl"): **'Missile Girl' (ミサイル女（ガール） Misairu Gāru?): Baby 5 turns into a large missile; Buffalo then uses his "Guru Guru Toshaho" to launch her; this only provides her the additional momentum, as she can move on her own. This combination was first used against Franky. It caused a huge explosion that toppled Franky Shogun but otherwise caused no damage to it. After impact, Baby 5 is blown to pieces and she reforms from those fragments unharmed.3 Baby 5 called the effect of this attack "flaming passion". **'Gatling Girl' (ガトリング・ガール Gatoringu Gāru?): Baby 5 transforms her right leg into a Gatling gun and fires it rapidly. It was first used on a subordinate for laughing at Pica's high-pitched voice **'Revolver Girl' (拳銃女（レボルベルガール） Reboruberu Gāru?, literally meaning "Pistol Girl"): **'Sickle Girl' (鎌女（シックル・ガール） Shikkuru Gāru?): **'Revolver Leg' (拳銃脚（レボルベルレッグ） Reboruberu Reggu?): **'Cutlass Arm': 'Trivia' Category:Pirate Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Indoctrinated Category:Female Category:Coalition Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Happo Navy Category:Coalition Captain Category:Magnolia Coalition Unit Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Former Villain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Category:Shapeshifting Category:In-love Category:Pirate World